TheEmprone Part 1
by Cyfe Rukoe
Summary: New part. Please write reviews. I have only gotten two from someone that I don't know, and that was Mariel.
1. Default Chapter

1  
  
It was a bright spring day outside the shores of Osberath. The sun shone   
brightly, but didn't give off to much heat. The good vessel Emprone sailed off   
into the blue of the ocean, its galley and larders stocked with food which had   
been picked up at Osberath. The sails with their blue , green and black emblem   
were filled with the northerly wind. The air was just the smallest bit chilly,   
not cold but with that sense of fresh newness. The Emprone was a trading vessel   
by nature, but many of the sailors on it were trained in the art of war. It was   
not on it's usual run between Osberath and the continent, but it was heading   
south into untracked water to look for new trade routes and lands, it might even   
find a new continent with new people.  
  
Cyfe walked out onto the clean, but used deck chewing happily on a freshly baked   
and purchased loaf of Sourdough bread. In his head were thoughts of happiness   
and comfort. Little did he realize the danger he would be in, in the next few   
months. The boards creaked slightly under Cyfe's sailing boots as he paced up   
and down looking at the bright blue sea and the bright blue sky. Cyfe walked   
right up to the bowsprit, where Globespree, the first mate was standing   
whittling on a piece of oak.  
  
"Har Har, well if it isn't master Cyfe, pleasant day for sailing, wouldn't you   
say?" he said in his odd, pirate sounding voice.  
  
"Yes it is, I was just thinking that myself." Cyfe replied looking out at the   
bright blue sea. "Perfect to start a trip, especially with a nice piece of   
sourdough bread."  
  
"I don't know how you can stand the stuff, It always makes me feel sick."   
Globespree made a face, scrunching up his eyebrows and sticking out his tongue.  
  
"I believe I'll go get another piece." Cyfe climbed down the ladder to the main   
deck, and entered the galley, which was in the front of the ship so that the   
smoke wouldn't blow over the rest of the ship.  
Inside was the cook, Warben, who was an otter-like meature. His dark fur shone   
brightly in the oven light. He spun around when he heard the door creak open,   
and promptly began to yell at Cyfe. "Get out of here Cyfe, there will be no more   
bread for you. That's your third piece since we left Osberath. I need to save   
the rest for lunch. Unless you want your apple salad with that crumbly split   
wheat bread.  
  
"All right, for the sake of a decent lunch I shall refrain from taking another   
piece of bread." Cyfe sat down at the small wooden table. "We really should have   
picked up some more. Almost everyone likes it, except for Globespree."  
  
"I'll remember that." Warben said, his rudder like tail sliding across the   
wooden floor as he turned back to the pot that was simmering on the stove. "Why   
don't you go up into the crow's nest with Rukoe. He always gets lonely up there   
and you have nothing else to do."   
  
Cyfe was good friends with the meature Rukoe. They were about the same age.   
Rukoe was a little bigger, as meatures usually were, than Cyfe.  
  
Cyfe climbed up to the crow's nest, and Rukoe looked happy to see him. "I was   
hoping you would come up. I don't know why we even have a crow's nest. Nothing   
interesting ever happens. I just sit up here all lonely while you're having fun   
down bellow. The only thing there is to do is watch for whales, and practice   
tying knots. I would rather be a cook. It's not so cold in the galley, and you   
always get to taste wonderful food and-"  
  
"And you have to scrub pots and pans and sweep the floor and pick up spilt   
things." Cyfe interrupted him. "It's not very much fun down below. All you can   
do is walk around and get in people's way and get yelled at. I don't think it   
would be that bad up here. Nobody can really yell at you for doing a bad job. I   
think the best position would be captain. When I'm old enough I'll get a ship   
and sail off into the ocean. I'll have you as my first mate, Rukoe. Or even my   
cook if you like. Mabey you could combine the jobs."  
  
"No, I don't really think I'd make a good first mate. I'll just be cook. And I   
won't cook any of that horrid garlic soup like Warben does. I always end up over   
the side of the ship if I have to swallow any of that stuff."  
  
"Well just as long as you make sourdough bread I don't care what else you cook."   
Cyfe said as Warben rang the lunch bell.  
  
"Finally, my shift is over." Rukoe let out a long sigh. They both climbed down   
out of the crow's nest, and got in line with the other sailors. They ate   
together with their backs against the mast since the table in the galley was to   
small to fit all of the sailors at once. Warben wandered around with a pot under   
one arm and a ladle in his other hands, handing out seconds and smacking the   
heads that made negative comments about his dinner.  
  
Cyfe had a large glass of root tea, while Rukoe had a flagon of drepper, which   
was a favorite among the meatures. After supper Rukoe climbed back up to the   
crow's nest. Meatures were famous for their swimming and climbing skills, both   
of which were helped by their tails. Rukoe had to stay up in the crow's nest all   
day, since he had the best day eyes. Cyfe helped Warben clean up lunch and then   
went into the captain's room to see his brother.  
  
"Hallo Cyfe," the captain said "How's my favorite little brother?"  
  
"Fine, bored, but fine. I'm not sick or anything." Cyfe said sitting down in his   
favorite chair.  
  
"I haven't seen you since we left Osberath, where have you been?" Koldo asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just up in the crow's nest with Rukoe. He really gets quite bored up   
there. Mabey you should give him some other duties."  
  
"Sorry, can't do that." Koldo replied, drawing on a map which was held to his   
desk with four red pins. "He's got the best eyes I have ever seen in a meature,   
or in any other creature for that matter."  
  
"Well, still I don't think it is fair for him to sit up there alone all day   
while everyone else is down here talking. Nothing ever happens anyway."  
  
"Yes, but it might. You never know on these seas. Pirates may not have been seen   
lately but that doesn't mean that they aren't around. They just don't want to be   
seen. You don't see whales very often but we know they are there. Besides a   
lookout doesn't only help watch out for pirates, he also watches the weather and   
tells us if we are coming into a storm. Without him we would just bob around   
waiting to be tossed around by the waves." Koldo said sounding a little like a   
reprimanding father.  
  
"But couldn't someone else take a turn once in a while. I would like to have him   
down here so I wouldn't get so bored."  
  
"So you're bored hmm?" Koldo raised his eyebrows. "Well we can fix that. From   
now on you will have regular ships duties half of the day. The rest of the day   
you'll switch off with Rukoe up in the crow's nest and he can take your jobs   
down here. Does that seem fare to you?"  
  
"Yes it does." Cyfe said taking up the challenge. "In fact it sounds great. When   
do I start?"  
  
"Right now." Was the answer.  
  
***  
  
Cyfe was assigned various jobs around the ship, and Rukoe was very happy to   
hear that he wouldn't have to sit up in the crow's nest all day. Cyfe's worked   
with two sailors in particular, Gykojo, a meature, and Tigoye who was a human.   
He enjoyed their company immensely. They were both warriors who were on the ship   
to protect it more than to sail. Gykojo carried a huge double bit axe across his   
back and was a sure shot with a bow. Tigoye was never far from his two-handed   
sword, and he was a sling-man. Although most of the rest of the crew could fend   
for themselves, Gykojo and Tigoye were the only ones thought of as warriors.   
Cyfe would listen to them talk about battles, tactics and weapons. They were   
both masters of warfare and they often argued.  
  
"I remember when I was trapped in the underground dungeon of Condign castle.   
There were guards at the door and all along the stairs to keep me from   
escaping." Gykojo said "The only weapons I had were me fists and a piece of rope   
which had been used to tie me up. I threw myself at the door with all of my   
weight, it cracked, right down the middle and flattened the two guards against   
the wall."  
  
"Now how could it crack right down the middle and still smash the guards against   
the wall? That doesn't make any sense." Tigoye interrupted.  
  
"Then I saw fifteen guards running at me with their spears all pointed right at   
me heart."  
  
"Wouldn't they get in the way of each other if they were all pointing their   
spears at your heart?" Tigoye interrupted again.  
  
"But I leapt right over their heads right before they hit me. Before they could   
turn around I hit them from the back with me rope and me fists. They fought like   
crazy, out of fear, to get past me but I couldn't have them running upstairs and   
yelling that I had escaped," Gykojo continued, "so I finished them all off right   
there on the steps. Leaping and jumping and twirling, no one could get at me. I   
was like a firestorm. I only received one scratch and that was from ramming the   
door."  
  
"Facing fifteen soldiers, all with spears and you only with a bit of rope. Ha."   
Tigoye snorted.  
  
"It's the truth." Gykojo said indignantly.   
Cyfe listened to all of the stories, no matter how wild with rapt attention,   
soaking up all of the strategies, and what can be used as a makeshift weapon. He   
asked many questions and Tigoye and Gykojo answered them all and more.  
  
Cyfe was up on the deck the second day since he had been drafted into working on   
the ship. He found himself talking to Globespree again. Globespree was showing   
him many useful sailing knots and some others which were equally useful.  
  
"You take this piece of the rope and wind it around the rock one more time,   
through the center hole and finish it off like this." He said. "And then you   
have a makeshift club for all occasions." Globespree showed Cyfe with a piece of   
wood, a rock and a stone. He was using the oak stick on which he had been   
whittling before, and binding a good sized rock to the top with some rope and   
the help of some well placed holes on the stick. "Here now you try." He handed   
Cyfe an identical stick and the rope.  
  
"Cyfe. Come down here. I have something for you to do" Koldo's voice wafted up   
to where Cyfe was standing with Globespree.  
  
"Thank you for showing me." Cyfe said to Globespree as he handed back the stick   
and rope. "I really enjoyed it."  
Globespree said "Keep the stick and practice that club and the other knots." And   
Cyfe tied the stick by his side, to his belt.   
Over the next few days Cyfe and Rukoe were both kept hard at work. They rarely   
saw each other, except at meals, at which they would tell each other what they   
had learned over the day or just talk. Cyfe relayed all of the information about   
wars, weapons and strategies he heard from Gykojo and Tigoye which Rukoe really   
enjoyed. They both admired Gykojo and Tigoye greatly. In their spare time they   
worked together to fashion weapons from anything at hand. Cyfe carried around   
his glod, as he referred to the weapon which Globespree had shown him to make,   
and Rukoe was especially fond of a short sword which he had made out of a very   
large and old knife that Warben was going to throw out.  
  
***  
  
The Emprone arrived at a beautiful green island with a huge mountain sticking up   
out of the forest, a week after leaving Osberath. It had been discovered some   
years ago but never inhabited. They threw out the anchor and Koldo, Cyfe, Rukoe,   
Globespree and some others went ashore for fresh water.  
Once into the forest Cyfe asked if he and Rukoe could go exploring.  
  
"I don't know," Koldo said, "you never can tell if there is a pirate ship holed   
up here where we can't see it. I suppose you will be alright if you take your   
weapons and Globespree with you."  
Cyfe was half expecting Globespree to go against the idea but he seemed all for   
it. "We can pretend that were enemy pirates trying to kill each other, mates."   
He said in a low whisper. "Well at least Cyfe and me can. Who ever heard of a   
meature pirate?" Rukoe looked disappointed. "Rukoe, you can be the captain of a   
ship that crashed here leaving only you alive. We'll try to get each other.   
How's that sound?" The meature immediately brightened up.  
  
All three of them set off into the woods yelling war calls and scrambling over   
fallen trees. Rukoe went in one direction and Cyfe set off in another with   
Globespree in the center. As soon as he was out of sight of Globespree, Cyfe   
dropped low to the ground, his dark green tunic, black; vest pantaloons and   
boots blending in well with the forest.   
  
Using everything he had heard from Gykojo and Tigoye, Cyfe circled around where   
he thought Rukoe would be and started to make his way forward, looking for signs   
of a trail. He traveled for about ten minutes until he came to a pool and   
waterfall. He saw a set of meature paw prints in the wet sand near the pool.   
Rukoe had obviously gone down into the water. Meatures were excellent swimmers.   
The bright sun shone off the water and the falls causing a rainbow.   
Cyfe looked around the edge of the pool for any signs of where Rukoe had come   
back out. He didn't see any. Then he noticed the river flowing out of the pool.   
  
"Rukoe could have easily swam down the river and gotten out somewhere else so I   
wouldn't see his trail." He thought "But why would he come to the water in the   
first place where I could see his footprints in the sand?" He just then happened   
to look into the water and he saw something dropping straight towards his head.   
He jumped to one side as a large black and green thing splashed into the water.   
  
"Hahahahohohehe." Cyfe recognized Rukoe's laugh. "You should have seen the look   
on your face. Hohohe. You were so hoho scared. Hmhmha." Rukoe couldn't stop   
laughing, and he sat in the waste deep water. "I was watching you for five min-   
hahahaho nim hmhm MINUTES. I thought you would come this way." Rukoe gasped for   
air. "So I made it look like I was in the water and then ju-HAHAHA, jumped at   
you. Ohahaha. Do that face again!"  
Cyfe couldn't help but laugh at the meature. "Hahahhohohehehe. Oh, my. Let's go   
find Globespree. We'd better get back to the shore or they'll take off without   
us."  
Rukoe at once became serious. "You don't think they really would do you?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't be surprised if they went around the bend just to scare us. But   
no, they wouldn't leave us here." Cyfe reassured Rukoe. "But let's hurry and   
find Globespree anyway so they don't get mad."  
Cyfe and Rukoe set off trough the woods, away from the direction of the ship.   
The foliage became thinner as they neared the large rocky mountain rearing out   
of the ground. They also had to climb slightly. The ground became more and more   
rocky.   
  
Suddenly Cyfe and Rukoe both stopped dead still, their eyes locked on something   
swinging from one of the trees. It was a skeleton.  
  
  
2  
  
The Emprone bobbed up and down about fifty feet from the shore. It's triangular   
sails which were perpendicular to the main square sails were pushed by the wind   
until they were billowed out like a chef's hat.  
Koldo and Gykojo stood shoulder to shoulder squinting into the forest, the sun   
high in the sky and slightly in front.  
"They should have been back by now." Koldo said worriedly to Gykojo. "I suppose   
we should go in and look for them."  
Gykojo slid his huge double battle-ax out of it's sheath on his back. The old   
ashen handle shone a dull brown in the same light that glinted off of the blue-  
steel blades. It was immensely sharp and Gykojo showed this by pulling a hair   
from his chest and split it on one of the blades. "We'd better bring weapons if   
we're going in there." His plank-like tail smacked the sand in happiness,   
spraying sand all over Tigoye, who stood behind gathering round stones and   
putting them in his stone pouch..  
Tigoye picked up a hand full of sand and threw it at Gykojo muttering "What a   
pain it must be to have a tail. Always getting in the way and banging around   
behind you. Probably would get stepped on a lot to."  
  
"Actually it is quite a big help. It makes you sturdier, helps in swimming, and   
is great in battle. So there." Gykojo said back to Tigoye, raising his eyebrows   
and smiling. "I would much rather be a meature than a human any day. In addition   
to a tail you also have a warm insulating coat of fur-"  
  
"You mean insulting don't you?" Tigoye interrupted Gykojo.  
  
"Anyway as I was saying," Koldo cut in "We should probably go looking now. I've   
got my javelin. That should be adequate. Do you think we should go off on our   
own, or signal back to the ship for the rest to come to?"  
  
"I think we should be adequate to deal with any scurvy pirates. There shouldn't   
be to many, if any at all." Tigoye said. "I'll signal to the ship to let them   
know where we are going though. They need to finish loading those supplies, and   
they need to be there incase of a pirate attack by water."  
  
"All right." Koldo said walking towards the forest. "Let's get going."  
They walked deep into the forest past rocks, trees, and bushes towards the large   
mountain in the center. Soon they came out on it's lower slopes where the trees   
had thinned off and all that was left was small, thick bushes and mossy grass   
which grew in abundance where the rocky ground permitted.   
"Why don't we walk a bit higher, so we can see over these trees. Then we can all   
shout together and perhaps they will be able to hear us." Koldo suggested   
"Seems funny to me that Globespree didn't have the sense to come back sooner."   
Tigoye muttered to himself. "Oh well lets give it a good holler."  
"What'll we shout?" Gykojo asked sensibly. "If we just yell they might think we   
are some kind of wild animal."  
  
"You are a wild animal, harry." Tigoye said under his breath.  
  
"What's your definition of a "wild animal" Tigoye?" Gykojo answered with   
confidence.  
  
"Oh you know, hairy, with a tail, funny shaped heads, non-civilized, if-"  
  
"Actually it is a proven point that our heads are not funny shaped. They are   
perfect for streamlined swimming. Tails and fur are useful to, as I have already   
said. And as for being uncivilized meatures were civilized way before humans. We   
still are more civilized. Notice how you will never see a meature attack another   
meature. We only fight for a good cause, but never against ourselves. All of   
these show that it is actually humans who are wild animals."  
  
"Would you two stop arguing?" Koldo was getting nervous for his brother, Rukoe   
and Globespree.  
  
"I wasn't arguing, I was discussing." Tigoye and Gykojo said simultaneously.   
  
"Whatever. Now as for a call, I think we should yell 'Emprone'. They all know   
that name so they wouldn't think it was some enemy or a wild animal." Said   
Koldo. "Right, now everyone on three. Ready? One, two three."  
  
"EEEMMMPRRRRROOOOOOOOONNNNNE" The call rang out above the trees, echoing all   
around the Island.  
Then three things happened at once: The crew of the Emprone called back the name   
loudly, and began to scramble over the side of the ship, into the longboat   
because they thought the captain and the warriors were in trouble. Rukoe and   
Cyfe both looked in the direction of the call, and pivoted around. Four dark   
little bodies sprang out of the trees landing feet first on Cyfe and Rukoe.  
The fight that followed was short; Rukoe and Cyfe were quickly knocked   
unconscious and tied with strong vines. They did manage to give one loud yell to   
signal their position before they were hit over their heads. Their weapons   
slipped out of their non-feeling hands and onto the ground, where the four dark   
creatures failed to notice them.  
  
Koldo, Gykojo and Tigoye had heard the call and took off as fast as possible in   
that direction. Unfortunately it was the call of their crew that they heard and   
so they went back towards the beach, thinking that Cyfe, Rukoe, and Globespree   
were in that direction. As they neared the edge of the woods they met their own   
sailors, who were running inland.  
  
Koldo sat on a rock. "Oh no, we heard you calling and thought it was the others.   
Why did you call out and then come running?"  
  
"We thought you were in trouble," Warben, who was carrying a long pole with a   
knife on one end, said. "So we came to help. You haven't found Globespree and   
the boys yet?"  
  
"No, we called out to get them to call to us, so we could find them." Tigoye   
said, breathless. "We'd better go back into the forest and look for them. You   
lot can head back to the ship."  
  
As they all turned to face the Emprone they saw smoke. "That's funny," Warben   
said. "I was sure I put out the fire in the galley." They all rushed out of the   
trees and saw it. It was a pirate ship. All at once they scrambled to their   
longboat to get into the ocean and save their ship. Fortunately it wasn't the   
Emprone that was on fire, it was the pirates ship.  
  
Koldo lead them up the rope ladder on the side of the Emprone to take up battle   
stations, but there wasn't anyone to fight. The pirate ship slid right past them   
and nosed into a sandbar near the shore, there was no sound coming from it   
except for the crackle of burning timber.  
  
"Let's get over there and see if there are any survivors." Koldo said out of   
compassion.   
  
"You never know, It might be a pirate trick, said Gykojo. "I wouldn't put it   
past them to light their own boat on fire in the hope that we would go over   
there and then they could kill us, and steal our better boat."   
  
"But still, if there are any survivors we can't just let them burn up on their   
ship." Koldo argued.  
  
"That's better than they would give any of us if they had the chance." Tigoye   
argued back. "I've dealt with plenty of pirates. They don't deserve our help."  
  
"Well fine, stay here if you want, but I am going over there. Pirates are still   
living creatures, no matter how bad they are." Koldo said resolutely.  
In the end all of the sailors decided that if Captain Koldo was going over, that   
they had better go to. If it was a trap, he wouldn't be able to fight off all of   
the pirates.  
  
When they climbed up the side of the boat they discovered that they didn't need   
to worry. There was no surprise attack, and there were no survivors. The deck   
was a bloody mess. Fresh corpses of pirates lay all over, some draped over   
rails, others laying on the deck.  
  
"What a mess this is." Gykojo said. "Who d' you think did this?"  
Koldo blinked his eyes against the smoke that was swirling about, from the fire   
that had been extinguished by the lapping waves. "Other pirates, most likely.   
Fighting over treasure or whatever. Here, what's this?" Koldo was looking at one   
of the dead pirates. He had obviously been the captain, or the first mate,   
judging by his finer clothing. Stuck in his back was a knife, holding a scrap of   
fabric which bore a morning star symbol on it.  
  
Tigoye peered at the symbol. "Oh, that is the insignia of the Joule-Scuttlers.   
It's a group of pirates that banded together and have grown quite powerful   
around here. Some say that there are about fifteen ships under the Joule-  
Scuttlers. I've heard that their leader came from far across the ocean. Don't   
know how much truth there is in that though."  
  
"Look at these fine weapons." A sailor said. "Mabey the Joule-Scuttlers weren't   
after plunder, if they left all of this stuff around."  
  
"I bet that the Joule-Scuttlers were trying to make these pirates join them.   
When they didn't the Joule-Scuttlers killed 'em." Tigoye said looking at a   
perfectly made spear. "Cyfe and Rukoe would have a hay-day if they got their   
hands on this lot."  
  
"Oh no! We've forgotten all about them!" Koldo rushed for the side of the boat   
to climb into the long boat moored there. Quickly the rest of the sailors   
followed him over the side.   
  
  



	2. The Emprone Part 2

***  
Cyfe struggled to lift his eyelids. They felt like they had sandbags tied to   
them. They finally opened and he looked at his surroundings. Rukoe was tied up   
to a stake next to him, and Cyfe could see that he was also tied in the same   
fashion.  
  
"Globespree!" he said, "How did you get here?  
  
"Same way as you, mate." Globespree was tied to a similar stake, on the other   
side of a roaring fire. "The little beasts jumped me. Do you know what they are?  
  
"No, I only saw them for a second before they knocked me out. Then I woke up   
here." A little trickle of blood was running down the side of his head and it   
itched terribly. He couldn't scratch it, or even put his hand up to see where it   
was coming from on his head.   
  
"How's Rukoe?" Globespree asked.  
  
"He looks alright, he's breathing well and he doesn't seem to have any cuts on   
his head. Oh wait, he's coming around."  
  
Rukoe let out a low moan and opened his eyes. "Ooow. My head hurts. It feels   
like someone has been hitting it with a hammer. Globespree! I'm sure glad we   
found you."  
  
"Well I'm not. That is unless you have some way of getting free. Or the rest of   
the crew is coming up around the trail. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but   
I think that those little savages are going to eat us." Globespree said.  
They all stared into the fire for a moment and then Cyfe said "Rukoe, do you   
think you could cut through the vines with your claws?"  
  
"I'm surprised that I didn't think of that." Rukoe said. He extended his claws,   
which helped him to climb trees under normal circumstances. "I can barely reach   
the vines by bending my wrist as far as I can. After I get a good tear going   
then mabey I can force it to break." When Rukoe had cut the vine as far as he   
could, his muscles bulged out, as he strained to part the vine. There was a loud   
snap, and he was free. He immediately ran over to Cyfe and began to cut him   
lose. Suddenly a noose slipped around his neck, and he was jerked back, so that   
he fell down.  
  
"Howa niccce. Dissa one cut heself looossse, so we donnave to." The strange   
voice issued out of one of the little creatures. It was the first time that Cyfe   
and Globespree had seen one clearly. It was short, and thin, with thin hair all   
over it's body. It's arms and legs looked quite strong, and it reminded Cyfe   
somehow of a frog, with it's semi green skin. It didn't quite have claws, or   
fingernails, it was in-between both. It walked slightly stooped over, and   
carried a primitive ax in the vine that held up it's ragged garments.  
More of the creatures began to pop out of the woodwork, until the area was   
crawling with them. They all carried axes, made out of wood and rock, or in some   
cases bone. There was one, who was a little bigger than the rest and carried a   
real metal ax, that was obviously the leader. He stood in front of the rest, and   
looked at Cyfe, Globespree, and Rukoe, who was on the floor, being held down by   
seven of the creatures. He licked his lips, showing sharp little teeth, and said   
  
"Nowww, we eeeatssss ummm."  
All of the little creatures rushed first over to Globespree, and then Cyfe,   
untying them from the stake. All three of the sailors were dragged, struggling   
and kicking over to three large slabs of rock, where they were tied down, belly   
up. All of the creatures found a seat and looked expectantly at the leader. He   
raised a knife looking object and held it over Cyfe.   
  
Right before he could plunge it down an arrow took him through the throat. He   
let out a wail and collapsed on the ground, gurgling. A split second later, a   
sling stone took out the creature right next to him.  
  
"EEEMMMPRRRRROOOOOOOOONNNNNE" A war cry rang out through the forest as the crew   
of the Emprone came thundering in, lead by Koldo, Gykojo, and Tigoye. Creatures   
flew high in the air as the blades of Gykojo's ax, and Tigoye's sword hit them.   
The creatures had their weapons out quickly, and they outnumbered the crew by   
three to one. But the crew had the element of surprise. Koldo quickly fought his   
way to Cyfe's side. He cut the vines that held him to the stone and handed him   
his glod. Warben, wielding one of his butcher knives, had freed Rukoe and given   
him his short sword. Rukoe then freed Globespree, and they fought their way to   
the edge of the melee. Once they were there the crew began to retreat, loosing   
sling stones and arrows behind them to stop the creatures from advancing.  
  
"Why are we running away? Let's finish these evil creatures once and for all."   
Tigoye said, the battle light in his eyes.  
  
"Because they outnumber us by far, and there is no need to stay and kill more of   
them." Koldo said. "I don't like to kill things for no reason."  
"But what about other travelers who land here? Won't they get attacked?"  
  
"I plan to inform the Rima once we get back to the continent. They can make this   
island off limits or whatever. No one will probably land her until we do that.   
And the creatures will fight among themselves, now that they were robbed of   
their food. I wouldn't be surprised if they even tried to eat each other." Koldo   
explained.  
  
The crew made it back to the ship in one piece. A few were wounded, but   
surprisingly there were no deaths. They set sail immediately, towing the burned   
out pirate ship along behind them.  
  
"What are we going to do with that?" Cyfe asked Koldo.  
  
"Once we are out a ways we will drill holes into the sides and let it sink to   
the bottom." Koldo said. "Now, how in the world did you get yourselves get   
captured like that?"  
  
Cyfe told Koldo the whole story, and then Koldo relayed what had happened to   
them. They were both very joyous that everyone had survived alright. Cyfe was   
upset that he and Rukoe didn't get to go to the pirate boat to collect swords   
and weapons. Koldo didn't want him to see that bloody carnage.  
  
***  
That evening, they had a victory celebration, which came in the form of a huge   
feast. The entire crew sat around the rim of the deck, eating and talking. Koldo   
didn't force Cyfe to eat anything he didn't want. This was in part because Cyfe   
and Rukoe got to help Warben, Gykojo, and Tigoye in preparing it.  
While they were making it Gykojo and Tigoye were arguing about everything.  
  
"No, no, Tigoye, you have to slice the carrots thinner than that so they can get   
all tender and soft all throughout. If you do it like that, when their done   
cooking they will be all hard on the inside."  
  
"Why don't you pay attention to your own food. Those pastries could use a bit   
more honey if you ask me. If you leave them like that they will taste like   
dirt."  
  
"You should know what dirt tastes like. You used to cook for your self all the   
time."  
  
"Your food will taste like dishwater compared to mine, Gykojo."  
  
"You want dish water? I'll give you dishwater!" SPLOOOSH  
  
"You got it up my nose you imbecile! Now all I'll be able to smell is greasy   
pans!"  
  
"I think that would be quite better than having to smell yourself all the time,   
dirt-face!"  
  
Every one had a great time at the feast. There was much singing and laughing.   
Gykojo's lemon drepper drink was fabulous, and everyone had nice things to say   
about Tigoye's soup.  
  
  
  
  
  
3  
  
The Emprone blew into the port of Sijowska a few windy days later. It had begun   
to rain the day after the adventure on the island, and hadn't let up except for   
once, and that was only for a few dozen minutes. Cyfe was excited to touch land   
again after being kept on a boat for three days. Rukoe was slightly reluctant to   
go on land, not only because he loved boat life, but also because he was quite   
shy.  
  
Cyfe helped Gykojo to lower the wooden gang plank, which clunked onto the wooden   
dock. There were a few other ships in the port; one huge war ship with masts   
that were twice as tall as the Emprone's, two small fishing boats, and a   
pleasure yacht.   
  
Sijowska was a small port, and the only one on the island of that same name. The   
island of Sijowska was covered mostly with trees. On the south end, where the   
port was, there were a few small shops, which sold supplies, or were trading   
posts. North from the port, higher up on the dark brown earth but still among   
the greenery, was the long house of Yachtimo, a meature who had been longtime   
friends with Koldo and Warben, the later being his brother.  
  
Koldo brought Warben, Cyfe, and Rukoe up to see Yachtimo and his whife in his   
long house, leaving the crew to wander among the shops or rest on the boat.   
The house was not only long but also wide, being larger than the whole of the   
Emprone. It was very solid, and looked as if it had withstood the winds and   
weather of many years. It was relatively short, which helped it to catch as   
little wind as possible, except for on the west end where there was a room stuck   
on the roof, which was the master bedroom. The whole house had been built of a   
dark, reddish wood which grew in abundance on the lower part of the island.  
Once they were inside, out of the wind and rain, Cyfe and Rukoe felt completely   
at home with the comfortable, cozy red walls surrounding them, and a cheery fire   
burning in the stone fireplace.   
  
Yachtimo's wife came out of the kitchen holding a plate of freshly baked   
brownies with powdered sugar baked on the top.  
She immediately set down the plate on an old worn table as she saw the sailors.   
  
"Well now lookie there. If it isn't the bold young Koldo and his hearty crew."   
She rushed over to hug them with sugary paws. "Yachtimo, look what the wind just   
blew in." She called through the door to another large comfortable room.  
  
Yachtimo came out of the other room wearing large black sailing boots and   
smoking a pipe. "Well stipe me whiskers, if it isn't the bold young Koldo and   
his hearty crew." Yachtimo came bounding over to shake Koldo's hand. "And look   
it's me little brother Warben, here on one of his long sea voyages. Harr Harr   
Harr. How have you been matey?" Yachtimo enveloped Warben in a huge hug, which   
nearly knocked all of the air out of him.  
  
As soon as he was released Warben wandered over to the fresh brownies. "I've   
been excellent. I couldn't be happier right now. That is unless I could cook   
like Omitchay." He put his hand behind his back, out of view and took one of the   
brownies. He then sauntered over to the fireplace, keeping his back to everyone   
else, who knew what he was doing, and with a quick motion turned around to the   
fireplace and pretended to study it while he ate the brownie.   
  
"That would be me brother!" Yachtimo laughed, "Always going for the food." He   
walked over and prodded Warben in his large tummy with his pipe. "So, where are   
you boys off to? No doubt on some journey to find rich pearls or fine silks."  
  
"Actually we are on an exploratory mission, Yachtimo." Koldo stated. "We're   
trying to find new lands and new peoples. We're planning to be gone for quite a   
while. The Rima gave us a commission to do it."  
  
"Would you stay and have dinner with us?" Omitchay asked Koldo. "We rarely get   
very many visitors." Omitchay picked the tray back up and carried it into the   
kitchen, the smell of brownies wreathing the room.  
Cyfe was about to decline, on account of getting back on the sea before   
nightfall, but at an imploring look from Warben he said, "We would be   
delighted."  
  
They sat around for a few minutes on comfortable wooden couches, covered with   
moss and some kind of soft material. They discussed ships and new kinds of sails   
and trading and all sorts of things until Omitchay came back in to announce that   
the table was set and ready to be eaten on.  
The table was set with wooden bowls and other items, which Yachtimo had carved   
for his wife.  
  
"Remember these bowls, Warben?" Yachtimo asked as they piled their plates high   
with freshly lemon-cooked, steaming salmon. "I was making them for Omitchay as a   
wedding present a few days before we were wed. That was the day we were attacked   
by those pirates. When we were out fishing in the bay. I remember looking up   
from my carvings and I saw this huge pirate ship bearin' down on us. Fortunately   
they weren't after us, they was bein' chased by one of the Rima war ships. They   
had just plundered a nearby island. Good thing that war ship was around or they   
might've gotten me as a galley slave, and Warben as an oar."  
  
"Probably would've been you as the oar an' me as the galley slave, brother. I   
don't think I would've fit out o' one o' them holes." Warben chuckled. "I had   
quite a tummy on me back then."  
  
"What d'you mean back then?" Yachtimo asked. "You've still got quite a tummy."  
Koldo interrupted the story. "So what have you heard of pirates lately,   
Yachtimo?" He asked.  
  
Yachtimo immediately became sober. He pushed pieces of fish around his plate   
with his fork. "Nothin' but bad news. I've heard they've got a new organization,   
called the Joule-Scuttlers. The Rima have been scouring the seas for them, but   
they can't seem to find them. Every now and then a burning ship is spotted, crew   
all dead, with the sign of the Joule-Scuttlers stuck on one o' their backs.   
Can't ever seem to catch the pirates though. It's rumored that they got   
themselves some kind o' island that's their headquarters. Used to be the home of   
the Splicken, but all o' them are dead, and no one knows where their island was.   
The Joule-Scuttlers must have a really good leader, to kill off what was left o'   
the Splicken. Some of the burning ships that have been found were Rima war ships   
that the Joule-Scuttlers somehow managed to defeat. Don't know how they did it.   
The Rima have been invincible for years. They've got one Rima to each ship. It   
was thought that no-one could beat a Rima in battle. That is unless it was a   
Splicken. Though they never fought."  
  
"Mabey the Joule-Scuttlers have leaders that are of some foreign race. Perhaps   
they are even more cunning than the Splicken. They would have to be, to take   
over their island. I still don't see how they could have defeated a Rima   
warship." Koldo said.  
  
"What exactly is Rima? I know that they are the rulers of the continent, but   
I've never actually seen one." Cyfe wondered aloud.  
  
"Well they're tall, noble and strict. Though they can be very kind and   
generous." Koldo answered.  
"Yes, but what do they look like?" Cyfe questioned.  
"I don't really know, other than they're tall. I've only had a few glimpses of   
one. They're not nearly as common as humans or meatures." Koldo told him.  
  
"I've seen one close up before." Warben said. "It was that day we were fishing   
in the bay. You saw him Yachtimo. He was on that war ship chasin' the pirates.   
He was quite tall, the tallest being I've ever seen. Almost his whole body was   
covered with clothes, as if it was extremely cold for him here. They came out o'   
the warm south. His head wall all covered with armor-like scales, as was the   
rest of his body I'll reckon. If it hadn't been for the kind smile on his face,   
he would have looked quite evil. I could tell he wasn't though. Out of his mouth   
there were two large fangs coming down. He looked pretty thin, but immensely   
strong."  
  
"You could also see his hands, remember Warben?" Yachtimo said. "They were   
covered in green scales like his face. He had long fingers and claws, not unlike   
meatures. His scales were small. Like a fish's so that from a distance you   
wouldn't be able to see them. At his side he carried a rapier. I wouldn't want   
to face him in battle. I remember they brought us onto the ship, since our boat   
had been smashed by the hull of the pirate ship. He smiled at me, and spoke out   
orders to the crew in a low gruff voice. I wish I had had a chance to talk to   
him more."  
  
"What about Splicken? What do they look like?" Rukoe asked.  
  
"Can't really tell you. I've never seen one before. Have you, Warben?" Answered   
Yachtimo.  
  
"I never have, you Koldo?"  
  
"Don't look at me, I've only had a glimpse of a Rima. How about you Omitchay,   
you're father used to have all kinds of visitors at his castle didn't he?"   
Omitchay's father had been the ruler of a small coastal province on the   
continent.  
  
"I've never seen one, I would always be in the kitchen learning to cook from my   
mother. I was never really interested in strangers. I have heard that they were   
great warriors though."  
  
"I sure would like to meet one." Rukoe said wistfully.   
  
"You mean you would've liked to meat one. They're extinct now." Yachtimo said.  
  
"How did such great warriors come to be extinct? I thought no one could beat   
them in battle.."  
  
"Well there weren't many of them to start with. Some of them were evil to. They   
probably died in battles, fighting amongst themselves." Warben answered him   
sadly. "My this is excellent salmon, Omitchay." He said to change the subject.   
  
"You must give me the recipe."  
  
"There's not much of a recipe. I just clean the fish, take out the bones, then   
pour lemon juice over them. That's what gives them the good taste. Then you cook   
them until the inside is steamy white. You don't want to overcook them or   
they'll become dry. Then serve them with fresh lemon slices." Omitchay stated.  
  
"They are fine tasting lemons. Where do you get 'em?" Warben asked, while   
chewing some of the tender fish. He picked up a slice of lemon and sucked on it   
while she gave her answer.  
  
"Actually just down at that second little shop, down at the port. Just go in and   
tell Rion that I want him to give you the best lemons he has."  
  
"Thank you. I shall do that." Warben nodded his head in a thank you. The sailors   
finished the rest of their fish and downed it with sweet tasting strawberry   
cordial.   
  
They all sat around the table while Omitchay cleared it off. "Well, I guess we'd   
better get going, or the crew will be wondering where we've gotten to. Omitchay,   
thank you for the wonderful dinner. I haven't ever had one like it. Yachtimo,   
thank you for you're hospitality." Koldo said.  
  
They all said their good-byes and then Koldo and company went back out of the   
sturdy house.  
  
It was pitch black outside. They could only see a few feet past the lighted   
doorway. Koldo led them cautiously down the slippery stone trail to the dock,   
where the gangplank was down and waiting for them.  
***  
  
The next evening was just as cold and rainy as the previous one. If you didn't   
know it you wouldn't be able to tell that it was even spring. The rain pounded   
down on the deck of the Emprone, where it quickly slid off, under the rails, or   
stayed on in small puddles. Koldo had carefully battened down the hatch leading   
below deck, or else the water would have collected and there would have been   
surplus bilge water.  
  
Cyfe and Rukoe had begged Koldo to let them take the night shift, since they had   
become bored with the day watch. After much pestering Koldo finally gave in.   
Cyfe and Rukoe hadn't expected it to be so cold and rainy, but they were   
determined to stay up in the crow's nest until morning. They sat huddled   
together under a mass of blankets, on two chairs which they had dragged up, with   
the help of Rukoe's amazing climbing skills.  
  
"Well, this was a great idea." Cyfe complained. "I'll never get mad about having   
day shift again."  
  
"Oh I don't know, it isn't to bad under a pile of blankets. Why don't I take   
first watch and you can get a little sleep?" Rukoe said.  
  
"Thanks, that sounds like a great Idea." Cyfe shut his eyes and leaned back in   
his chair. Soon he was snoring gently.   
Rukoe sat up for about two hours. Every now and then he would have to get up and   
shake himself back into wakefulness, since there really wasn't much to do, and   
the monotony of the waves crashing against the boat would begin to lull him to   
sleep. One hour later Rukoe shook Cyfe awake, saying "You're turn to watch for a   
while Cyfe. I'm going to sleep."  
Cyfe was confused by the darkness. "But you've been watching for only a few   
minutes."  
  
"No, it only seems that way because it's so dark. Good night." Rukoe plonked   
himself down on the floor of the crow's nest and was instantly asleep.  
Cyfe leaned against the rail and looked out into the inky blackness. Mist was   
rising up out of the sea. He took his glod out and began to untie the rope so   
that he would have something to do. He desperately wished for his hammock down   
in the hold. It was nice and soft with a thick warm blanket over it. "Not like   
this dripping wet blanket." He thought. Cyfe slipped the stick from his glod   
into a special sheath he had made on his back. The rock and rope slipped to the   
deck as sat down in his chair leaning against the mast, which came up the center   
of the crow's nest.  
  
Cyfe began to see shapes in the mist. First he saw his house in a little grove   
on the continent, then there was floating before him a huge building, with   
spires reaching to the heavens. Cyfe's eye lids began to drop lower and lower.   
Was that a ship in the mist? No probably just another allusion. Cyfe dropped   
peacefully into the lands of slumber.  
  



	3. The really Cool Chapter That you Should ...

4  
  
The island of Depollo had been the home of the Splicken for as long as any records had been written. It used to be a beautiful green with no sign of inhabitants anywhere. If you had looked closely enough you might see a cunningly hidden door in some rocky outcrop or a lone hill. The Splicken loved to keep to themselves, never telling anyone where their island was and never allowing anyone to find it.   
They were known for their excellent swimming abilities, which they would use in the following manner to discourage ships from coming to their island. They would boat out in a small boat until they were barely in view of an oncoming ship. Then they would swim the rest of the way, without being spotted, to the back of the boat. When there they would add a small piece of wood onto the tiller to make it turn slightly. If they started this far enough away the boat would completely miss their island. The occasional boat made it to the island however, but they would only see the rolling green hills, gray rocky outcrops, and waving forests. The Splicken hadn't been able to do this however when the blood red boats, bearing the morning-star symbol, had been spotted. This was because there were only three of the splicken left, and these were old and gray. At first these three were able to hide, but when the Lord of the ships had decided to make Depollo his permanent home they were quickly found. Two of the three were slain, and the other was thrown into a deep dark dungeon.  
***  
Lord Vokspar stood at his high chamber window. From here he could either look into the parade ground of his castle, or past the castle walls to the north port. From the other side of his room he could look south to the green hills, forest, and gray rock quarry, where he had his slaves gather and cut rocks for his fortress.   
The fortress was half finished, the outer walls were done, except for the corner towers, but it was the inside that was being worked on the most now. The building process was slow. At first it had actually gone quite quickly, since the slaves were fresh and fast. But now there were less slaves, and those that were left were broken, and worn out.  
"I need some fresh new slaves." He thought to himself. "Young and strong." Vokspar walked to the door and opened it quickly. The startled guard outside jumped to attention, standing as straight as the spear which he held at his side. His burnished metal breast-plate shone in the light.   
"Anythin' I kin do for you M'lord?" The guard stammered nervously, looking straight forward. He didn't dare to look into Vokspar's evil eyes.  
"Yes. Bring up the captain of the good ship Crymsonblade. I want to have a little chat with him." The guard took off at a quick pace down the hall to the mess. Vokspar re-entered his room and looked at the fearsome weapons lining it. There were numerous sharp swords, heavy maces, and spiked morning stars. He picked up one of the morning stars. Vokspar didn't like them as weapons much. They were heavy and clumsy. They looked quite frightening though. Vokspar much preferred a weapon of his own design that had taken the blacksmith weeks to produce. Vokspar went and picked his special weapon up from a stand on the ground. One might call it a spear, but it really wasn't that. It had the same type of long shaft, but a little shorter. In stead of a spear head there was a longer blade which almost resembled a slightly curved sword. Vokspar whirled the weapon around his body. He called it a naginat Yes this was the weapon for him.  
The head Captain, Rapskov, of all of the other captains strode into the room. He was dark, and wore a red tunic, black pantaloons, black leather gauntlets, and a swirling cloak, black on the outside, and red on the inside. A black baldric, with a brass buckle, supported a schiavona, which hung at his side. He drew his schiavona in fine military fashion and saluted.   
Vokspar turned around. In a quick motion he had disarmed Rapskov, and was holding the blade of his naginat against his throat. Rapskov's schiavona spun across the room and flew out the window. There was a small clatter from the top of the battlements as Rapskov gulped.  
The naginat blade tickled Rapskov's throat as Vokspar spoke. "You should always be on your guard, Captain. You never know who may want you dead." He pulled the naginat blade back and let out a chuckle. "I won't kill ye."  
Rapskov had known he wasn't going to be killed. After all, he was the head captain of all the Joule-Scuttlers. "Thank you M'lord. Now, what was it you wanted to see me about?"  
"Well as you have probably seen, the fortress is far short of slaves. I need you to thake the Crymsonblade and scout around for more. Look on islands, or on ships. Try to get young ones. Not to young mind you, just young enough to be strong and healthy. That can take a full days work." Vokspar said.  
"As you say, Lord. When do you want me back?" Rapskov asked.  
"Be back in three weeks. Or until your ship is full of slaves. A good Idea would be to go to the western shores of the continent." Vokspar said. "The Rima aren't very strong there, so you should be able to get a few slaves quite easily."   
"Yes master. I'll get the crew ready and be off at once."   
Rapskov turned and was almost to the door when Vokspar spoke again. "Oh, and Rapskov, look about for any pirate ships that aren't under the sign of the Joule-Scuttlers. Especially galley ships. Those are usually loaded with galley slaves that also make quite nice buildin' slaves. You can toss the old ones overboard. They wouldn't last a week out here. Just bring the fine strong ones back."  
"Yes M'lord." With that Rapskov was out the door and down the stairs to rally his crew. First he went into the mess hall. There he found only a lot of empty tables, and spilt things on the floor. Next he went down another flight of stairs to the barracks. Here he found his first mate, Grimere sitting on a bunk with a flask in one hand and a long sword in the other. He upended the flask onto the blade. Some kind of sticky resin dripped out, which he promptly whiped all over the blade.   
Grimere looked up and saw his captain walking towards him. "Ahoy there Cap'n! what brings you into the lowly common barracks?"  
"Get yourself all packed and ready to go, Grimere, were shippin' out on his lordship's orders. Goin' to catch us some more slaves to help the buildin'."  
"Alright Cap'n." he said. "But the crew aint goin' t' like this. We just got into port yesterday, and got assigned guard duty and what does he do? Says 'Ship out again you lowly worm buckets who aren't worthy to lick the scraps off my table.' I think ol' Vokface is getting' to big fer his boots if you ask me."  
Rapskov drew his schiavona and tested it's edge on his thumb. "You'd best watch your tongue, Grimere, one morning you might wake up to find it missing if you keep talking like that when his lordship is around. Or you might just not wake up at all."  
"I'll go get the rest o' the crew and tell them we'll be leavin' soon." Grimere put down his sword and walked past Rapskov, towards the door. Rapskov went over to the sword to find out what Grimere had been putting on it. It turned out to be a long burning pine resin from up north. It was a common trick of the Joule-Scuttlers to light their swords on fire. It not only helped to panic the enemy, but also one could thrust his sword into a sail, or deck to light it on fire.  
Rapskov and his crew were on the Crymsonblade within two hours, and were ready to sail.   
***  
Cap'n Sholabar and his crew slid over the side of the deck without making a sound. Quietly they all drew their weapons and looked around the deserted deck. They were a crew of about forty, with five remaining on the other boat, so that they could make a fast getaway if need be.  
Cap'n Sholabar winked at his crew of cut-throat pirates. "All right boys, here's what we'll do. You ten, go below deck and see what kind o' grub they gots around here. Make sure you take as much as you can. Poison the rest." The ten slipped of to the hatch. "You boys scout around for prisoners, to put down in the galley. Make sure they're strong, but would be easily broken." Sholabar whispered his orders. "Me 'n these fellows will be doin' our work at the back o' the boat just in case the poison don't work. If you get any resistance, kill 'em. Try an' keep it quiet for once in yer stinkin' lives. The last o' you, try an' find some barrels o' oil to spread around the boat. Don't wake anyone up."   
The crew of Cap'n Sholabar split up, all going to their assigned tasks. Cap'n Sholabar and his group headed to the back of the boat. Soon they were done with their task and they headed back to the mainmast.   
"Cap'n lookit what we found!" one of the pirates said, holding a pair of unconscious captives.  
"Not so loud, you blithering dolt!" another whispered. This whole ship is full o' big creatures, both humans and meatures! We should probably get while the gettins good, Cap'n. I was down in the bunk place an' I saw this huge meature, wid an ax the size o' my arm!"  
"Aye, Cap'n. We'd best get outta here fast, afore they wakes up!" another agreed.  
Cap'n Sholabar agreed and the crew of cut throats left the boat quietly. They took with them as much food and supplies as they could carry from the hold, and the two figures, bound in ropes. As soon as they were gone, the mist settled back into place, and when the sound of oars had gone, there was complete silence.  
***  
Koldo woke up the next morning to find that the rain had stopped, and the clouds had moved away. He climbed out of his comfortable hammock, with it's thick blankets and onto the cool wooden deck. Bing, bong-bing. The breakfast bell tolled out from the deck, muffled by the walls of the captain's cabins. Koldo put on his dark green, baggy shirt, black pantaloons, boots and vest, and then draped his blue cloak around his shoulders to ward off the rain.  
Breakfast was good, fresh muffins and toast with honey, all washed down with milk. Koldo sat on a small wooden bench, which was attached to the rails all around the deck. He started to eat a piece of toast as he looked around for Cyfe. "Hey Gykojo, have you seen Cyfe around?" he called to Gykojo. "He's usually first in line at breakfast, especially when we have sourdough toast."  
"You put him up in the crows nest with Rukoe, remember." Gykojo called back from across the deck.  
"Oh, that's right. Would you climb up there and get them? They probably are asleep from staying up all night."  
Gykojo was halfway up the rope ladder when Globespree came from the back of the boat, where the tiller was located. "Koldo, somethins wrong with the tiller. No matter how hard I turn it the boat keeps sailin' willy-nilly."   
Gykojo had reached the top of the mast and he called back down to Koldo. "They aint up here, Koldo. They must be runnin' around down there somewhere."  
Just then one of the sailors, a meature, who had been sitting next to Koldo, and eating huge amounts of food, toppled onto the deck. A cry rang out from another part of the deck. "Help, Tomen just keeled over! And he ain't movin'!"   
Koldo shook the sailor who had fallen next to him. "Smolr! Smolr! Get up!" Leaping to his feat he ran around the deck shouting and knocking food to the ground. "Stop eating! The food's been poisoned!" He really didn't need to say stop eating, since everyone was gathering around bodies on the deck. Members of the crew began dropping like flies, doubling over and falling on the ground.  
Koldo felt a slight pain in his stomach, and he ran to the side of the deck. Shoving his fingers in his mouth, he made himself throw up his breakfast. He then collapsed onto the deck, and the calmness of being unconsciousness took away the pain in his stomach.  
Koldo struggled to open his eyes. All he could see was a dark brown thing hovering over him. Sitting bolt upright he hit his head against it. It jumped back and Koldo collapsed back onto the hammock, because of the pain in his stomach.   
"Watch it there, Koldo. You almost took out me eye with your nose." Koldo recognized Gykojo's voice. His eyes focused to see Gykojo standing next to his bunk. He rubbed his head. "Just lie still now. Lucky for you, you only had a piece of toast. Lucky for me. If you hadn't woken up, it would just be me 'n Warben 'n Globespree."  
"What happened to the rest?" Koldo croaked.  
"All dead. There was some kind o' poison in the food, and drinks. We had to throw it all out. We also had to jettison the bodies. Gave 'em proper funerals. Now it's only you, me Globespree, an' Warben. I didn't 'ave any breakfast, since you had me look for Cyfe. Neither did Warben of Globespree. Warben was to busy cookin' an Globespree was watchin' the tiller." Gykojo sniffed.  
"Where are Cyfe and Rukoe?"  
"Don't know. We searched the entire ship, but they weren't there. Must have been taken prisoner by whoever poisoned the food."  
"What about Tigoye? Is he gone to?" Koldo asked.  
"Yes." Was Gykojo's quiet answer.  
"I'm sorry, Gykojo. I know he was your good friend." Koldo comforted Gykojo.  
"Just a minute. I'll be right back." Gykojo left the cabin to go outside soon he was back carrying Tigoye's gleaming battle sword. "I know Tigoye wouldn't want this to go to waste, so I'm gonna give it to you. I can't use it, I already got myself a ax. But I noticed that you always just used what was close to hand, so I though you could use this."  
Koldo lifted the sword. It had a keen blade, with a black bound handle and red pommel stone. "I'll always remember Tigoye." He said. "He was a good warrior, and a nice fellow to have around." Koldo let out a sigh. "Now, lets get to tracking whoever took Cyfe and Rukoe. It was probably pirates, don't you think?" Koldo started to get out of bed.  
Gykojo pushed Koldo back down onto the hammock "Probably. But you'd better stay here for a while, until you are better. Besides, we aren't in any position to go tracking, we have to do all we can to find an island, with food and water. The pirates poisoned all of ours, so we had to throw it over."  
"Well, I'd better come and help with that." Koldo persisted, sitting up again.  
Gykojo pushed Koldo back down onto the hammock again. "Well there is some more bad news, the dirty pirates busted the rudder, so we can't steer."  
"Now that is a problem. But you'd better let me up, there is a lot of work to do. My grandpa always said, if you can't steer with the rudder, then steer some other way. We can figure something out I'm sure." Koldo sat up again.  
Gykojo pushed Koldo back down onto the hammock again. "I'll do that. You stay here." Koldo reluctantly stayed in his bunk.  
Outside on the deck, Gykojo looked around for ideas to help steer the ship. Globespree walked up, looking down at the ground. "What are y' dooin' Gykojo? Y' look like your lookin' fer somethin'."  
"I was just trying to find ideas t' help steer the ship. Do you know of anyway?"  
"If I did, Mate, d' you think I'd be sitting here, letting the boat go all over the place? I've been thinkin' and trying to think of a way t' steer."  
Gykojo and Globespree paced back and forth on the deck, with their hands clasped behind their backs. Gykojo's tail thumped the wooden deck, making hollow sounds. Try as they might, neither of them could think of a good solution.  
"I've got an idea!" Globespree said. "We could drape sheets off the side, and they would pull the boat to that side."  
"No that wouldn't work, they'd just float on the top o' the water."  
Just then Warben stuck his head out the door of the galley and called them over. "Say boys, d' you think y' could help me with this here table. I want to move it out o' my kitchen, its getting to crowded in there."  
Gykojo and Globespree both came over to help. "Now I think if we turn it on it's side, we could push it through the door much easier."  
"Sounds good to me. All right now, Warben you get on that side, and Globespree, hold on here." They all took up their positions around the table and lifted. They quickly had the table on it's side. "Now, Warben and I will push, and you pull, Globespree."   
Soon the table was outside, on the deck, and all three were sitting at one end of the big thing.   
"My I could do with some food." Globespree said, rubbing his stomach. "I haven't eaten since dinner last night."  
Warben shook his head. "And it's a good thing that you haven't. If you would've eaten breakfast, there'd only be three on this ship. By the way, Gykojo, how is Koldo?"  
"He's awake now, but I told him that he had to stay down in his hammock and rest. He sure didn't want to. Lucky for him he only swallowed a bit of that poison, or he'd have ended up like everyone else."  
Globespree changed the subject. "My, this sure is a nice table. What's it made of, oak? It sure is heavy enough."  
"Actually it's made of some foreign type o' wood that Koldo an' I picked up down south. It's very strong. We sure had a hard time cutting it and pounding in the nails to make this table." Warben felt the smooth table top. "It's not much use any more. All it does is way the ship down. It's much to big for us four."  
"Hey, I just got an idea!" Globespree slapped the table. "We can use my first idea of the sheets, only with this table instead. We can cut it in half, and drape one half over the side and into the water. That would turn us!"  
Gykojo frowned. "But wouldn't that still float on the top a little? We need some way of securing it."  
Globespree was irrepressible. "Well we could drill holes in both ends, and attach ropes. One rope we'd drape across the ship, an' the other we'd put underneath. Then we could tie 'em nice and tight, to hold the plank steady. Isn't that a great idea?" Globespree beamed.  
"All right. Sounds like it might work, lets get to it."  
The wood work was quite hard. Globespree bent up an ax and two swords trying to cut the table in half. "Well, I guess we'll just have to leave it like that." He finally said. The next problem was drilling holes in the ends to put the ropes through. Warben tried to burn his way through with a hot metal fire rod, but that didn't work, so Gykojo tried another sword. It bent up to.  
"Well, do we have any other long planks on board?" Gykojo finally asked, but he knew that they didn't. "Well I guess there's only one thing to do then. I'm going to get Tigoye's sword. I've never seen it bend or even get scratched."  
Gykojo tip toed into the captain's cabin. Koldo was sleeping in his bunk, and the sword was lying below him on the ground. Quietly Gykojo brought it out to the others.  
"Here, let me do it. I'm going to go nice and easy, just in case the wood is even stronger than this metal." Gykojo pressed the point of the sword into the wood, and gave it a push. The sword slipped a little way beneath the wood. "Yippee, It's working!" Gykojo said. It took him a half of one hour for him to bore one hole with the razor sharp blade.  
Finally the wood was ready. They put one long rope in each side and dropped it over the side. "Wait a minute." Warben said. How in the world are we going to get this piece under the ship?"  
"I've already thought o' that, mate." Globespree said. "We'll drape it over the prow and then pull it back."  
  
  
I am stil Writing More. PLEASE write reviews. I have only gotten one so far fromsomeone I don't know. (Thanks Mariel) It makes me very sad to get no Reviews. I knowIt's not exactly Redwall but I wanted to write it and put it here. Adios  



	4. The Begining of Chapter 5

5  
Cyfe woke up.  
  
He sat up, and rubbed is head. It felt like someone was beating hammers inside of it. He turned over slightly and lay back down again. He hadn't opened his eyes yet because they felt to heavy. There was the usual smell of salt spray and the ocean, which he was used to. Cyfe felt the ground which he was resting on. It was wood, not the same hard wood as on the deck of the Emprone, but more of a weak, rotting wood. He could feel the moisture in it, and then he realized that that same moisture was all over his back, because he had been laying on it.   
Cyfe opened his eyes. What he saw made his heart drop. He was in a wooden cage, on the bottom deck of a ship, which was composed of rotting wood. He looked around in the dim light. He could make out the form of Rukoe, lying on the deck a few inches away. There were others inside also, one in particular that stood out above the rest. He was a meature, but his fur was missing in places all over his body. He was only dressed in baggy blue pantaloons, complimented by a purple sash. On the spots void of fur he had tattoos, most of which depicted large fierce animals and fish.  
  
The meature only had one visible eye. The other was covered by a large seashell, held on by a black leather strap. He was a large creature, and looked like he would have been quite strong if he had been able to get more food. His ribs showed through his dark scraggly fur.  
  
The one eye, which was very light blue, with a very large pupil, shifted it's gaze from Rukoe to Cyfe. Cyfe recoiled from the strange looking creature, but couldn't move far because the wooden bars blocked him.  
  
"Nice day fer sailin' ain't it." The strange meature had a very harsh and raspy voice, which sounded as though he had swallowed a great deal of dry sand. "To bad it has t' be on this rottin' tub."  
  
Cyfe forced himself to say something, but he couldn't help but stare at the strange eye. Meatures usually had dark brown eyes. "Where are we?" he asked.  
  
"Aboard th' good ship Leechdeck. Right nice pretty name ain't it." The meature looked at Rukoe. "You an' that fellow were brought in here last night. Plumb unconscious you was. Funny that they only took youse two from yer ship. My names Irol. My friends call me Irol, my enemies can't call me anything 'cause they're to busy screamin'. My ole' general christened me Irol The Wild after my first battle. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Cyfe. That's Rukoe. Do you know a way we can get off this ship?" Cyfe asked eagerly.  
  
Irol began to laugh. "Har Har, well now ain't you the funny one. If I knew a way out o' here d'you think I'd still be sittin' here?" Cyfe's face fell. "Actually I does know a way out o' here. All we gots t' do is rally the slaves an' take over the ship. Sounds easy enough don't it."  
  
"I don't think that's very funny." Cyfe said. He had gotten hopeful when Irol had said that he knew a way out. "Why are we in this cage?"  
  
"Oh the Cap'n, Sholabar, always puts new captives in here in order to break 'em. He ain't a very nice fellow. In fact he's downright cruel. After he has someone flogged he pours sea water on 'em t' cool 'em down. That sea water don't feel nice on cuts, let me tell you. However, he is quite stupid. He didn't figger that sea water would help t' heal cuts, but it does. I know what your thinkin'. If he bees so dumb 'ow did 'e catch me? Well I was sleepin' on the shore, out in the open. On the continent. Pretty foolish aye? Anyways some 'o his me found me an' they clubbed me. Next thing I knew I was in here." Cyfe could tell that Irol didn't really have anyone to talk to on the boat. All the other captives had probably heard his story a lot already.  
  
"So why are you down here now? He didn't just catch you did he?" Cyfe questioned.  
  
"Har Har no. I been on this 'ere ship for three full moons. 'E just has me put down 'ere for a while because sometimes I get exited, an' kill one o' his crew. I never gets the chance to get me paws around 'is neck though. One o' these days I'm hopin' to. I've tried to escape quite a few times, but it never works out. All the others 'ave been 'ere to long to get any wild idears about exscapin'. None 'o them ever 'elp me t' overthrow the pirates. I'm hopin' that someone 'll come along one 'o these days that 'll join me. Mabey it's you an' your friend there. Speaking o' wich, 'es comin' around right now."  
Cyfe looked over just in time to see Rukoe sit up. "Hi Rukoe, glad you could wake up. This here is Irol, a meature like yourself." Cyfe had warmed up to Irol by this time.  
  
"'Ow d' you do mate?" Irol offered a large, callused paw.  
  
"Just fine, thanks." Rukoe shook Irol's paw and then put his paw on his head.   
  
"Except that I got a splittin' headache." Rukoe didn't seem at all disturbed by Irol's haggard appearance. "What are we doin' on this stinkin' tub?" Rukoe sat back against the bars of the cage.  
  
Cyfe told him about the boat and it's master. Then he had a question for Irol.   
  
"So how long do they usually keep us down here?"  
  
"Oh you been down here for a night an' a day, you'll probably get put to the oars tomorrow mornin', same as me." Irol looked up at the roof of the compartment and the top deck. "You'll get food then. They wants t' weaken you down a bit afore they let you to yer our. They don't want you t' try an' excape. We'd best get some sleep. You won't get any tomorrow at the oar, that's fer sure."  
  
Cyfe lay down with his head on his arm. It took a while for him to get to sleep. While he was awake, he looked at the other prisoners of the little cell. There were some meatures, but mostly humans. The few meatures that were there, other than Irol were strong, and young. None of them looked like they had been on the ship long. One was trying to gnaw his way through the bars, but all he got was a few shards of strong oak stuck in his tongue. The others on the boat were all thin and guant. Their clothes, or what was left of them hung from their bodies, because they were so thin. Cyfe felt a deep urge in his heart that he had to help these people. How he did that, he didn't know.  
  



End file.
